


And Repeat

by Medie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows what they're thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Repeat

Sirius gets a faraway look in his eyes when he watches them and Hermione knows what he's thinking. Knows what Remus is thinking when she catches him doing the same. She knows because she sees it too.

History has repeated itself on so many levels. The madcap, crazy days spent at Hogwarts where a young Quidditch obsessed boy with disheveled hair and a penchant for mischief spent his time romping from one near disaster to the next. Stealing the heart of a brainy young witch and never giving it back. Taking on, and refusing to be intimidated by, dark wizards with a taste for world domination.

Then after graduation, marrying the brainy girl, having a beautiful son and setting themselves up to take on the world. The similarities are too numbered and obvious for anyone with half a brain to miss.

But that is where Hermione has decided the similarities shall end. She will not let their story, hers and Harry's, conclude the way James and Lily's did. She will not.

She is willing to die for her son, she would die for her son, but she would much rather live for him.

But then, maybe Lily thought that too.


End file.
